


鳞翅目丨Lepidoptera

by IreneSheng



Series: 杀死巴里丨Killing Barry [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, CSI Barry, I know nothing about Psychology, M/M, More tags to be added, psychologist Dr. Wells, sequel for Killing Barry, serial killer eobard
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: 被艾尔伯德绑架三年后，巴里机缘巧合逃了出来，但艾尔伯德也不知所踪逍遥法外。被严重的PTSD侵扰，巴里在凯特琳的建议下去见心理医生哈里森·威尔斯博士，那张和艾尔伯德一模一样的脸让巴里震惊不已。哈里森·威尔斯博士和艾尔伯德·斯旺究竟是不是一个人？After kidnapped by Eobard for three years, Barry escaped fortunately, but Eobard went missing and got away with the punishment he deserved. Suffered from severe PTSD, Barry took Caitlin's advice to meet a psychologist, Dr. Harrison Wells. The same look between Dr. Wells and Eobard Thawne shocked Barry.Was Dr. Wells and Thawne the same guy?





	1. 脱困

**Author's Note:**

> 杀死巴里续作，庆祝逆闪博508再次出现  
> Sequel for Killing Barry to celebrate Wellsbard reappearing in 508

01 脱困  
肖娜确定这户人家现在没有人，她已经踩了一周点儿，摸清了户主人的生活习惯。熟练地撬开门锁，肖娜蹑手蹑脚地溜进室内。户主人品味不错，肖娜心想。她仔细打量那幅油画，试图判断一下是哪个画家的作品。艺术品不是她的涉猎范围，也许她能把这户人家的信息分享给史纳特。肖娜摸进卧室，想要找到一些珠宝和奢侈品，这些才是能迅速变现的好东西。  
“哇哦。”肖娜对着装点满整面墙的蝴蝶标本发出了赞叹，居然有人能对着一墙的昆虫尸体睡着。她欣赏了一会儿那只体型巨大，有着艳丽蓝色翅膀的蝴蝶才开始翻箱倒柜。翻着翻着，她发现一个柜子轻得不对劲儿，随便一抬就能搬开，露出了背后的门。肖娜觉得藏得这么隐蔽的门背后一定有值钱的玩意儿，就顺手撬开了。她沿着楼梯向下走，发觉这居然是另一个房间，随即径直和房间里的人打了个照面。  
她在新闻上见过这张脸。  
对方是那个失踪了半年后没找到尸体就被确定死亡的CSI——巴里·艾伦。

巴里听到了比斯旺更轻的脚步声，他放下书抬起头，和这个他不认识的女人对上的视线。他注意到了她手上拿着几块属于斯旺的名牌手表后瞬间就明白了她是个小偷。两个人面面相觑，一时都不知道该如何反应。肖娜转头就跑，巴里站起来追了两步就被锁链拽住，他大喊：“请你帮帮我！”  
肖娜已经跑到了楼梯的最末端，她站在原地愣了几秒才咬了咬牙翻了回去。巴里以为肖娜已经跑走，站在原地颓丧地垂着双手，看到肖娜折返回来后焦灼地想继续往前走，却只是拽着锁链叮叮当当响了几声。这是三年来他第一次见到斯旺之外的人，看到一线生机。  
“我知道你是谁。”肖娜抢在巴里之前开口，“你怎么会在这儿？”  
巴里红了眼眶，他张了张嘴，一瞬间有太多话涌到嘴边，最后都被他咽下。当务之急是逃走，“说来话长，你能帮我报警吗？”  
肖娜露出自己开锁用的工具，“我能做得更好。”  
巴里看着肖娜利落地打开自己脚上的镣铐，双手微颤。脚镣落地的一瞬他愣在原地没有动作，以为这又是他的一个梦，一睁眼又要回到被囚禁的状态里。肖娜拽着他跑上楼梯：“快点儿，他就要回来了。”巴里打了个激灵，跟着肖娜一路跑出了这栋囚禁了他三年的牢笼，阳光洒在他身上的那一刻，他哽咽了。他感受着吹拂到脸上的风，大口地呼吸，贪婪地看着街道上往来的行人和路边刚刚冒出一些绿意的植被。初春还有些料峭的空气让他打了个喷嚏，巴里感到天旋地转。  
他自由了！  
乔，艾瑞斯，凯特琳，西斯科，巴里想着家人和朋友的名字跳上肖娜跑路用的摩托车，一路飞驰绝尘而去。  
“我不想惹上麻烦。”肖娜把巴里放在了警局附近，“我只能帮你到这里了。”  
“谢谢。”巴里的声音在颤抖，他一度以为自己就要烂在那间地下室里了。  
肖娜点点头，“再见。”

今天和中城警局的每一天没有什么差别，每个人都在忙碌，几个劫匪被押进审讯室，邻里纠纷搞得几个新上任的小菜鸟焦头烂额，但是在有人认出刚刚走进警局的那个人是巴里·艾伦之后，一切仿佛静止了，大厅里陷入了诡异的静。西斯科拿着报告匆匆往辛格队长的办公室冲，在看到巴里后同样愣怔在了原地。  
“巴里？”  
“是我。”巴里眼里含着泪水，露出三年来第一个笑容，“我逃出来了。”  
TBC


	2. 无果

巴里呈现出一种不正常的瘦削，肩膀像是纸页一样薄且脆。常年不见天日留下的苍白皮肤下蓝绿色的血管清晰可见，蛛网似的盘在他的脖子上。凯特琳试图给他一个拥抱，却被巴里躲开。巴里垂下眼睛避开凯特琳脸上的错愕，手不自然地揉搓了两下衣摆，他嗫喏了几秒钟想要解释，最后一个字也没吐出来。  
“巴里？”  
他抬起眼睛露出一个试图安抚自己和他人却徒劳无用的微笑。逃出生天带来的喜悦过后，长期与世隔绝的后遗症开始显现，他局促不安地在房间里踱步，警戒地打量四周。他知道所有人都满腹疑问，他却完全不知道该如何开口。他潦草地写下一个地址，告诉辛格队长三年来他一直被囚禁在这座房子的地下室里。  
“他……”巴里深吸一口气才颤抖着说出那个名字，“他叫艾尔伯德·斯旺。”  
乔今天一天都在外面查案，还不知道巴里的事，也没有人敢告诉他，生怕他在赶回警局的路上因为着急出什么意外。辛格队长把巴里提供的线索交给其他警探后立刻安排巴里去医院做全身检查，西斯科和凯特琳自然跟了去。  
但原本状态还可以的巴里在见到护士准备给他抽血化验时取出的针管突然陷入了恐慌。他试图逃跑，表现出一种困兽式的绝望。西斯科帮护士抓住他，两个人挣扎撕扯的过程中巴里露出了一截布满了淤青和针孔的手臂。西斯科像是被蛰到一样放开了手，巴里趁机迅速把袖子拉了回去，把那只胳膊藏在自己身后，仿佛这样就能假装那些伤不存在。  
“那是什么？！”凯特琳不让他逃，巴里不肯看他，声音细得像是蚊蚋，“有时……我反抗得厉害，他会给我打镇定剂。”  
凯特琳知道那个程度肯定不是“有时”才能留下，她放软了表情，温柔地安慰巴里，“没关系，巴里，你身上还有其他伤吗？”  
“……现在没有。”  
“他打过你，对吧？”得到巴里一个微弱得几乎看不见的颔首后，凯特琳才继续问，“他有带你看医生吗？”  
“没有，他都是自己处理。”  
“我们先去做X光怎么样？抽血放到以后。”  
凯特琳带巴里去做X光前叮嘱西斯科去找两件巴里以前的衣服带过来，西斯科不解地看她。“你不想他一直穿着那个家伙给他提供的衣物吧。”西斯科是个只穿宅T的死宅看不出来，但是凯特琳能。巴里身上的衣服都是质量上乘手感非常好的料子，样式简单却剪裁得当，大概还是些名牌货。她想不明白，为什么能对巴里这么糟但是却不吝啬让他穿得这么好呢？她注意到了巴里遮挡自己伤疤的动作，她想借巴里换衣服的时候查看一下巴里身上的旧伤。  
巴里拍X光的时候，凯特琳就在医生旁边，她的心一下就揪紧了，她能明显看到巴里身上陈旧性骨折的痕迹，甚至好几根肋骨都断过。  
她突然很想哭。  
西斯科带回巴里以前的衣服让他换上，他露出一个感激的笑。曾经巴里从不吝惜笑容，但现在他脸上更多的是一种午夜电视停播后留下的雪花屏一样的空白。巴里换衣服时仍旧遮遮掩掩，凯特琳却死皮赖脸地不肯离开。虽然只是一晃而过，凯特琳依旧看到了巴里苍白的脊背上的伤疤，她一时没分辨清到底有哪些伤，但居然让她看出了某种奇异诡谲的美感，仿佛巴里的身体是一个未着色彩的陶胚，而那些伤疤是故意刻出来的创作。她在那个瞬间触到了一种创作的疯狂和渴求和将缪斯握在手中的无所不能感。西斯科打断了这种联结，他神色复杂地告诉凯特琳一个不幸的消息，巴里提供的地址已经被大火吞噬，而他提供的名字则是指向了一个很多年前就已经过世的死人。  
TBC


	3. 迂回

巴里回到久别重逢的法证实验室，它的新主人明显是个比他整洁的人。他原本在得知那场大火后就要回到警局提供艾尔伯德的画像，但是被辛格队长和乔强制送回了家。  
在被艾尔伯德绑架前他一直默默爱着艾瑞斯，但是当艾瑞斯抱着他放声大哭时，他的心中却只有吊诡的平静，他甚至都不知道该安慰她还是该和她一起哭泣。  
在家里无所事事地“煎熬”了两天后，巴里跑回了警局。  
“巴里？”凯特琳从后面叫住了他。  
“你就是巴里·艾伦？”凯特琳身边的男人问道。  
凯特琳主动介绍道：“巴里，这是朱利安，他是……”  
“新来的CSI。”巴里没有主动伸出自己的手，只是轻微点了点头。  
“实际上我已经工作了两年了。”  
一时间法证实验室里的气氛变得十分尴尬，凯特琳只好主动找话题，“巴里你今天为什么过来？”  
巴里看了看那张曾经属于自己、抽屉里永远藏着零食的办公桌，“我想试着拼一下斯旺的图像，只有实验室的电脑才有那个软件。”  
“但是……”  
“画像总比一堆被烧毁的东西要好。”巴里看向朱利安，“我猜电脑密码也已经换了吧。”  
“没有。”朱利安拉开椅子，“辛格队长不许我换。”

“是更浅的蓝色，”巴里指了指屏幕上的画像，“有时他会戴眼镜，那是我今天会比较安全的讯号，我觉得眼镜可能是他平时伪装的一部分，他应该不近视。”巴里顿了顿，“我一直觉得他是个大学教授什么的。”  
“但是？”朱利安听出了巴里的潜台词。  
“我这两天睡不着觉的时候就把中城所有大学的官网翻了一遍，”巴里低下头看自己的手心，“他不在里面。”  
“我之前的判断一直都是错的。”巴里的意识好像飘远了，只是在呓语，“我一直以为如果那天晚上我没有掉以轻心，第二天我就能把他揪出来。”  
朱利安停下了打字的手，他看过巴里那份检查报告，他清楚地知道巴里这三年断过多少根骨头，身上有多少刀伤和烫伤。他现在垂下眼就能看到巴里细到不成比例的手指，如果他捋起巴里的卫衣袖子，他还能在巴里的手腕上找到一道纵切留下的疤痕。  
“你想看一下这三年实验室里添置了什么新的仪器吗？”朱利安以为这样能哄巴里开心。  
“那真是再好不过了。”  
巴里并没有喜笑颜开，仿佛有人夺走了他快乐的能力、灵魂里最重要的一片或是已经杀死了那个朱利安曾经听说过的巴里·艾伦。

“他需要的不仅仅是那个人归案，”朱利安趁巴里不注意的时候给凯特琳发消息，“他需要看心理医生。”  
“我知道。”凯特琳迅速回复了他，“我已经预约好了，今天下午就带他过去。”

“威尔斯博士是我妈妈的朋友。”凯特琳在等候室里对巴里说，“他原本不是心理医生，而是物理学家，但是在他的妻子因为抑郁症自杀后他就转向了心理学。”  
巴里点点头，“但是我没事，而且爸妈过世后乔带我看过心理医生，我觉得没有什么用。”  
“只是和他聊一聊而已，而且威尔斯博士以前是物理学家，你们应该会很有共同语言。”  
上一个咨询者离开后巴里等了一会儿才进去。  
“请坐。”  
巴里一听到那个声音就僵住了，他难以置信地看向巨大办公桌后的那人。深色的半框眼镜、冰蓝色的眼睛、不苟言笑的神情……巴里不可抑制地颤抖了起来，呼吸也变得越来越短促。那个人皱起眉走了过来，巴里顺着隔音的厚重的门滑坐在地上，他想尖叫但是好像被无形的手扼住了喉咙。  
这个威尔斯博士，和艾尔伯德·斯旺长得一模一样。  
TBC


	4. 迷雾

巴里坚称威尔斯博士是艾尔伯德·斯旺。他隔着审讯室的单向玻璃打量着那张熟悉的脸。  
威尔斯镇定自若地坐在辛格队长对面，浅蓝色的眼睛被审讯室惨白的灯光衬成金属似的银灰。巴里蓦地把自己正在颤抖地手攥成拳头，他从未想过自己会和斯旺这样正面相遇，在家休息的那几天他一直幻想自己如何遭遇斯旺，如何把他缉拿归案，但现在的情况却完全脱离了他的控制，让他手足无措。  
威尔斯思忖了一会儿，笃定地开口：“你们觉得我是‘绿眼睛收集者’。我记得你们警局有一个人是受害者，就是那个见到我就尖叫的人吧。”  
辛格队长和自己身旁另一名负责审讯的探长交换了一个眼神，想要调整问讯的方向。但威尔斯比他们先开口，“但我不是，而且我有确凿的证据，因为我今年年初才回国，之前我一直在欧洲进行我的研究。”  
威尔斯的目光错开，径直看向辛格背后的巨大单向玻璃。巴里和他直接对视了，虽然明知对方看不到自己，巴里还是畏缩了一下。他的指节已经被他自己攥起的拳头捏得青白。他感到一种在辽阔无边海域里上下沉浮的惶惑与恐惧。  
如果他说的是真的……巴里想，不，世界上怎么可能有两个人长得一模一样？就算是双胞胎也会有细微的差别，而威尔斯和斯旺则像是从一个模子里造出来的。  
“我有很多证人和证据，你们可以先和海关核实。”威尔斯胸有成竹，轻轻推了一下自己的眼镜。  
另一位探长起身出去核实威尔斯提供的信息。巴里知道他敢这么说就信息一定能对得上，斯旺本身就是擅长牵着别人鼻子走的罪犯。杀戮对他而言只是游戏，而他是游戏规则的制定者。其他人玩儿得再好，都无法颠覆游戏本身。  
巴里看到那个探长回来时的表情就知道威尔斯提供的信息能够和海关对得上。  
“‘绿眼睛收集者’活跃的时间里我一直在欧洲，除非我能绕开海关、躲开同事、瞬间跨过大西洋，我就不可能是他。”威尔斯倚在椅背上看了看手表，“我能离开了吗？现在回去我还能再见几个咨询者。”  
手心里传来的刺痛感才让巴里意识到自己的手已经僵住了，他极缓地掰开手指，看到自己的掌心已经破皮。  
威尔斯博士是艾尔伯德·斯旺吗？  
巴里再次问自己。他缓慢地吸气吐气，回想斯旺的脸。

威尔斯博士离开前，巴里不知道从哪里钻了出来，辛格队长瞪了一眼没看好巴里的警员。  
巴里主动伸出手：“很抱歉我把您认错了。”  
威尔斯的目光从上到下扫过他整个人的时候，巴里竭力压制自己的颤栗。终于威尔斯也伸出了手，“没关系，创伤对一个人的影响是很大的。”  
巴里露出一个眼角没有笑纹的假笑，附和道，“是啊。”  
威尔斯继续说：“我和中城大学合作了一个研究创伤后应激障碍的项目，如果你愿意，欢迎你参加。”

TBC


	5. 幕启

威尔斯博士所提供的信息和证人一桩桩、一件件全部都能对得上，他似乎真的只是和艾尔伯德长得一样而已。巴里在网上看着威尔斯博士在欧洲的TED演讲。  
“创伤的核心经历是自主权的丧失和与他人感情联系的中断……那种不断循环的暴虐与和解的过程，尤其是处于隔绝情境中的爱情关系，可能导致一种强烈的、几近崇拜的依赖感，将对方当成一个全能的、上帝一般的主宰。这种长期处于恐惧状态对人格的腐蚀是极大的，我们会发现很多长期遭受创伤的患者被认为是天生的‘受虐狂’。”*  
一段记忆混杂在威尔斯博士的声音里从他的脑海深处冒了出来——  
“我给你带了礼物。”斯旺递给他一个包装精致的盒子。他知道自己不能不接过来，但接过来后他不知所措地把盒子捧在怀里。“打开它。”他听从指示打开盒子，看到里面放了一本精装本的《昆虫记》。“哦。”他不知道该说什么。  
斯旺捏了捏他的耳朵尖儿，“生日快乐，亲爱的。过几天我就教你怎么做标本，今天我还给你带了我的收藏，你想把它挂在哪里？”  
他低头看斯旺手里的那个标本盒，脏橙色的蝶翼被迫展开，死去的躯体矫揉造作地摆出振翅欲飞的姿态。今天是他的生日吗？直觉告诉他不是。他姿态柔顺地道谢，斯旺枕在了他的膝上，要求他读书里讲述大孔雀蝶的章节给他听。  
“我记得在我的实验室桌子上破茧而出的那只雌性的大孔雀蝶出生的时间是5月6日。虽然它那时刚从茧中出来，身体还是湿漉漉的，可是我仍然将它送进了我早已准备好的金属网罩中……”*  
没过多久他就挨了一顿毒打，斯旺不停问他知不知道自己错在哪里，他全无头绪却不停点头。  
最后斯旺给他额角上的伤口擦药，手指缓缓整理好他垂下来的鬓发，嘴角噙着笑，“你为什么老是主动惹怒我？你喜欢疼。是不是？

“比死亡的恐惧更重要的是要灌输能活着是一种恩赐，而受难者常常会提到他们那时相信自己会被杀害，只是在最后一刻被赦免了。经历过多次这种死里逃生的戏码后，受害者可能会开始视加害者为她的救世主。”  
巴里关掉了视频，抱着自己的膝盖蜷在椅子上，电脑屏幕的冷光照亮他疲惫的黑眼圈。他睡不着觉，一闭眼斯旺的脸就会浮现在黑暗中，低语着那些他一直试图灌输到巴里脑子里的话。  
逃出生天后这是巴里第一次萌生出退却的心思。他想消失，想躲到斯旺一辈子都不会找到他的地方去。  
他的手机屏幕突然亮了，不知道哪个应用推送了一条新消息。巴里瞟了一眼，原本没想理，却被那行粗字吸引了注意力：“#绿眼睛收集者回来了。”  
他像触电一般打了个激灵，迅速拿过手机点开了消息。有人言之凿凿说他的邻居被绿眼睛收集者杀害了，并且配了死者生前的照片。有着榛绿色下垂眼的青年对着镜头傻乎乎的笑。  
巴里立刻拨通了乔的电话，“是真的吗？！”  
乔站在犯罪现场，窗外警车上红蓝交错的灯光透过窗子照在他脸上。他看着熟稔的犯罪手法，犹豫是否要对电话那头的巴里撒谎。巴里却从那短暂的沉默中得到了答案，萎顿地瘫在椅子上，抱住自己的头，“是真的。”  
*博士的TED演讲内容来自《创伤与复原》  
*摘自《昆虫记》  
TBC


End file.
